


To Where You Are

by momotastic



Series: Hiatus Verse [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him about three weeks to find her, and when he did, he realized that she wasn’t the one he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Where You Are

He had gone after Parker first.

Alec wasn’t the kind of guy to refuse a challenge – and she really hadn’t made it easy for him to find her.

It took him about three weeks, and when he did, he realized that she wasn’t the one he wanted. 

He apologized and thankfully Parker made it easy for him. She said that she really hadn’t known what he would have expected from her anyway.

They were okay, still friends and still able to work with each other if Nate was ever going to call them all together again. 

“So, who are you going after now?” She wanted to know and Alec shrugged. He hadn’t thought beyond finding Parker. He had imagined that from there on everything would sort itself out as soon as they were together.

Now that he wasn’t going to stay with her, Alec needed something else to do.

“Dunno. Maybe try and find Nate, ask what he’s gonna do without us.”

“Uh huh. Let me know what he says.”

“Sure.”

Two days later Alec figured out that Nate wasn’t the one he wanted to see, either.

Another ten days passed and he rang the doorbell. He hadn’t been this nervous since prom night.

When the door finally opened, Alec knew that he was where he had wanted to be from the beginning. 

Eliot’s blue eyes were wide, his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something.

He didn’t.

Instead he held the door open and stepped aside so that Alec could come in. 

Five minutes later Alec was sprawled on Eliot’s old couch and holding a bottle of beer in his right hand.

“I thought you were going after Parker.”

It wasn’t a question and Alec wondered what exactly Eliot was thinking about Alec appearing on his doorstep.

“I was.”

He answered a moment too late which earned him a look from Eliot Alec couldn’t place yet.

“What changed your mind?”

“Nothing. I went after her, found her and left again.” 

Alec was faster with his reply this time – which made the strange look on Eliot’s face more serious.

“Something happen?” 

Eliot sounded curious and Alec simply shrugged.

“No, nothing happened.”

“Then why didn’t you stay? Did she throw you out?”

It dawned on Alec now what that look on Eliot’s face meant. He didn’t trust Alec. He didn’t trust Alec who appeared out of nowhere without any warning when he was supposed to be hunting down Parker and stay with the crazy but cute blonde. 

Alec hurried to reassure Eliot that he could be trusted.

“No, of course she didn’t. I just didn’t want to stay.”

“Oh.”

Eliot’s look changed to thoughtful for a second before his face was as blank as before.

“But I thought you were into her?”

This time it was a question.

“Yeah, me, too,” Alec agreed and then grinned up at Eliot who was still standing in front of the couch. He was tense and Alec didn’t know what to do to get Eliot to relax, to trust him again.

It used to be easy for them to hang out, to talk to each other. But all the time they had been separated – those months hadn’t done their friendship any good.

A moment later though Eliot finally seemed to ease up and it looked as if he had realized that the tall, black guy on his couch, who was drinking his beer, wasn’t any danger to him – not that Alec had considered himself a threat to Eliot. Ever. That man could kill with his little finger and Alec wasn’t stupid enough to make him angry or try to attack Eliot. 

When Eliot flopped down onto the couch next to Alec, they were back to normal. Just like that.

“You heard from Nate, yet?” Eliot asked and Alec shook his head.

“Nope, not a word. But I guess it won’t be long now.”

Alec snatched the remote from the low table in front of the couch and switched on the TV. Eliot instantly tried to argue about what they were going to watch (“It’s my apartment, Hardison, you’ll play by my rules!”) and Alec couldn’t help but grin at him when he changed the channel to catch the latest season of America’s Next Topmodel.


End file.
